Heat not burn products, which are sometimes also referred to as non-combustion type smoking articles, are being developed as a possible alternative to conventional smoking articles such as cigarettes. The basic principle is that the product heats tobacco to cause the volatilization of the low boiling point components but avoiding pyrolysis or combustion of the tobacco or volatiles (although some charring of the tobacco can occur during normal usage). This volatilization leads to the creation of a vapor which is drawn through the product and is then condensed into an aerosol and inhaled by the user. The volatilized components include water, nicotine, humectants and light volatiles.